A three-dimensional computer aided design (CAD) is used in designs for structures such as various types of parts including, for example, a casing of a personal computer, a heat sink, an exterior part of a smart phone, and the like. It is desired in some cases to check whether or not the structure constructed based on data of the three-dimensional CAD is constructed following a model of the structure on the three-dimensional CAD. In this case, for example, the check is facilitated when a captured image obtained by shooting the constructed structure is overlapped with the model of the structure of the three-dimensional CAD. In addition, a configuration has been proposed in which a CAD shape model at a position instructed by a stylus is superimposed and displayed on a captured image obtained by shooting a mockup model to reflect characteristics such as a color, a texture, and a pattern on the mockup model.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-227876 discusses a related art technology.